1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display (HMD) apparatus with enhanced security and a method for accessing encrypted information by the apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for accessing encrypted information by obtaining biometric information by a head-mounted display (HMD) apparatus with enhanced security.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, mobile terminals such as a cellular phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) and a smart phone is miniaturized, and portability of the mobile terminal is maximized. Thus, in addition to the miniaturization and reducing weight of the product, wearable devices that can be worn on a body of a human have been recently deployed on a commercial scale.
Among the wearable devices, there is a rising interest on a head-mounted display apparatus in the form of glasses or a helmet that can be applied to a virtual reality system or an augmented reality system.
In the case of a general head-mounted display apparatus, a user can see an image through a display unit including a micro display, a curved display, a flexible display or a transparent display. At this time, only the user wearing the head-mounted display apparatus can easily see the image. Accordingly, the user wearing the head-mounted display apparatus can check desired information without being peeped by other person.
However, since anyone wearing the head-mounted display apparatus can see the image, when a content requiring security is displayed, there may occur a problem. Accordingly, it is required that the head-mounted display apparatus identifies the user and only the user whose credential is verified can access the content requiring security.
As a user authentication method for identifying the user to verify the credential of the user, there is a general and simple method using a combination of an account and a password. Although the method can identify the user by performing a DB matching process on the account and the password, in the method, the account and the password may be illegally used, and may not easily input.
Accordingly, there is a need for development of an apparatus and a method capable of effectively preventing information from being stolen or illegally used by a third party in accessing the information through the head-mounted display apparatus.